1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book holder, and more particularly to an adjustable book holder for adjusting and holding books or documents at selected or suitable angular positions relative to the supporting tables or surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical book holders normally comprise a solid structure that may only be used to hold the books or documents or the like, and that may not be adjusted to different angular positions relative to the supporting tables or surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,381 to Harms discloses one of the typical book holders comprising a holder member for hanging onto supporting objects. However, once the holder members have been attached or hung onto the supporting objects, the holder members may no longer be adjusted relative to the supporting objects, such that the books or documents also may not be adjusted to different angular positions relative to the supporting tables or surfaces or relative to the readers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,168 to O""Toole et al. discloses another typical book holder comprising a holder plate or board which may be supported at a predetermined inclined position relative to the supporting tables or surfaces with a removable leg unit. However, the leg unit may only be secured to the holder plate or board at a predetermined inclined position relative to the supporting tables or surfaces, and also may not be adjusted to different angular positions relative to the supporting tables or surfaces or relative to the readers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional book holders.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an adjustable book holder for adjusting and holding books or documents at selected or suitable angular positions relative to the supporting tables or surfaces or relative to the readers.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a book holder comprising a base, a bracket rotatably attached to the base, at least one fastener engaged with the bracket and the base, to adjustably secure the bracket to the base at selected angular position, and a casing including a pedestal secured to the bracket, to allow the casing to be adjustably secured to the base at selected angular position by the bracket, and to support documents at the selected angular position relative to the base.
The base includes a recess formed therein and defined by a front wall and two side walls, and each of the side walls of the base includes a screw hole formed therein to thread with the fastener.
A first side wall of the side walls of the base includes a plurality of teeth provided around the screw hole thereof to engage with the bracket, and to adjustably support the bracket relative to the base at the selected angular position. The bracket includes a first end having a plurality of teeth provided thereon to engage with the base, and to adjustably support the bracket relative to the base at the selected angular position.
The front wall of the base includes a stop extended therefrom to engage with and to support the documents at the selected angular position relative to the base. The base includes at least one weight received and secured therein to increase a stability of the base.
The pedestal of the casing including a cavity formed therein, the bracket includes a panel extended therefrom and engaged into the cavity of the pedestal of the casing, and secured to the pedestal of the casing with a fastener.
The casing includes two end fences each having a plurality of apertures formed therein, and at least one plate having at least one pin extended therefrom and engaged into either of the apertures of the casing, to rotatably secure the plate to the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.